


Feeling Your Rhythm

by Throne



Series: A weird exo club au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A lot of sex, EXO - Freeform, I Blame Tumblr, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Minor Baekhyun/Chanyeol, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throne/pseuds/Throne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo didn’t suit the club scene at all, that was obvious to anyone he came across. So when he told people he worked as a bartender for one of the most popular clubs in the area, he wasn’t really surprised when they didn’t believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Your Rhythm

Kyungsoo didn’t suit the club scene at all, that was obvious to anyone he came across. Clubs were just something that didn’t spark his interest, they always had loud, bad music blasting through the speakers and people dancing and grinding on each other like they had been starved of human touch for all their lives. So when he told people he worked as a bartender for one of the most popular clubs in the area, he wasn’t really surprised when they didn’t believe him.

One of the main reasons he took the job was because paying rent was a bitch and he needed a second job. But because his roommate, Baekhyun, was a sexual deviant, who adored the club scene and it adored him. Baekhyun sometimes got a little out of control and Kyungsoo was just the person with the right amount of maturity to take his drunk friend home, before he embarrassed himself. It was a routine that Kyungsoo went through almost every week, sometimes twice.

But there was one thing about his job that he loved and didn’t mind working the late nights for.

It came in the shape of a young man with tanned skin, long _fucking sexy_ legs and dark brown hair that normally stuck to his forehead from all the dancing he partook in. The man was the complete opposite of Kyungsoo, who was short – like extremely short for his age which bothered him immensely. He was also pale and had an alright build for someone who doesn’t do any exercise at all, except for when he had to carry Baekhyun back home – which needed to be an Olympic sport if you asked him.

Baekhyun noticed right away that Kyungsoo was attracted to the tall dancer and he said something about getting with the dancer’s friend. And then a plan was put into action.

That’s where Kyungsoo was now, standing in front of the bathroom mirror, wondering what Baekhyun had done to him. He was wearing a pair of his roommate’s tight skinny jeans which were incredibly uncomfortable and he couldn’t possibly understand how people danced in them. Luckily he had manage to escape Baekhyun when he wanted to apply eyeliner to him because the pants were already too much.

Kyungsoo looked sexy, he had to admit that Baekhyun was a master of looking attractive but even with the tight clothes and the styled hair he still didn’t have the confidence to really believe he could capture the dancers attention. Leaving the bathroom he ran into his roommate sitting on his bed, painting his nails black. Because, Byun Baekhyun was the full package.

“Do I look okay?” Kyungsoo asked, pulling the tight top down because it kept riding up. Showing a slither of his pale stomach. The blonde in front of him looked up at him, up and down admiring his work.

“Soo. If we both didn’t enjoy taking it up the ass,” Baekhyun said walking over and wrapping his arms around the slightly short boy’s waist, “We would be on this bed and _fucking like rabbits_.” Kyungsoo blushed at his roommate’s bluntness. He nudged the others arms off and took one last look in the mirror before walking out the front door, Baekhyun not far behind him.

The club wasn’t particularly full at this point. But Kyungsoo’s target had already arrived, and was currently grinding against some bitch on the colourful dance floor. As soon as they had stepped foot into the club, Baekhyun disappeared from his sight and he took his place behind the bar, people already shouting orders at him. He didn’t have to do much because they didn’t serve like cocktails or other ‘girly’ drinks as some sexist guy at the bar had put it previously.

Kyungsoo always kept his eye on the man leaning against the end of the bar. Baekhyun’s _secret admirer,_ who wasn’t actually that secret because Baekhyun knew that he was staring but he didn’t think the other knew that. The man with brown hair was taller and a lot lankier than his friend he always came in with. The tanned dancer who had caught Kyungsoo’s eye. The taller man never danced, he always drunk one beer and then left with the dancer. After staring at Baekhyun most of time of course.

“Dude? You okay? You’ve been staring,” The tanned dancer said surprising both his friend and Kyungsoo with his sudden appearance. He then noticed the dancer’s appearance, his dark brown hair was damp with sweat and was sticking against the tanned forehead. Kyungsoo just wanted to run his fingers through it and-

The dancer turned to him and ordered himself another beer catching the bartender off guard. Turning away from the duo he blushed knowing how the dancer must of saw him staring. How stupid could he possibly be? The tanned man was probably a bit freaked out with how intensely Kyungsoo was staring at him.

“And, I haven’t been staring, I looked at him just now.” The taller male explained to his friend as Kyungsoo returned to give him his drink. _Wrong, you’ve been staring at him the whole night._ The tanned male rolls his eyes knowingly, it was rather obvious that the statement wasn’t true.

“You’ve been staring the whole time,” Kyungsoo blurted out before he could stop himself. Sliding the beer bottle over towards the tanned man. They both turned towards him because of his sudden outburst, he began sweating because he couldn’t handle strangers’ attention. He just wanted to walk away from the awkward situation.

“See someone believes me!” the tanned man says to him giving him that, oh, _fucking gorgeous smile that makes Kyungsoo want to take his clothes off._ He blushed in response and tried to avoid the other’s flirtatious stare. And before Kyungsoo could stop himself he opened his big mouth, once again.

“I’m Kyungsoo,” he says before preparing someone else’s order to distract himself, because those two weren’t his only customers. He had to keep reminding himself of that fact. Unfortunately, for him, whenever he looked up, he noticed that, the tanned man hadn’t stopped staring or giving him that smile for that matter.

“I’m Jongin, this is my roommate Chanyeol,” Jongin said still smiling at him. Kyungsoo doesn’t smile that much but he knew even smiling for this long would hurt a lot. _Jongin_ , the name had a nice ring to it. Kyungsoo could imagine screaming that out during-

He stopped himself before he went too far and started fantasizing about the man, who was still sitting **right in front of him.** He didn’t hear the last parts of the conversation between the two as he was too busy trying to calm down his hormones. It also didn’t help that Jongin just had to down his beer in one go, his adams apple bobbing as the liquid trickled down his throat. Anything the man did, just screamed _fuck me._

“Don’t worry I’ll find something, to… ah, entertain myself with,” Jongin said when Kyungsoo finally started listening to the conversation. The tanned man turned at winked at him, causing him to blush harder. Suddenly Chanyeol slammed the now empty beer bottle on the bar and then disappeared into crowd of flushed faces and sweaty bodies.

Then the two of them were alone together, well not alone because there was like maybe ten other people sitting at the bar but it still made Kyungsoo nervous. Because Jongin was still staring at him and this time he licked his lips. He looked like he wanted to eat the smaller boy and he knew he would let him.

“So,” Jongin started leaning towards him, running his hand through his sweaty hair, which sent Kyungsoo’s senses in overdrive. “It looks like he’s going to have some fun.”

Jongin twirled his finger around the empty bottle’s rim, dipping the tip of his finger into the bottle’s opening and then taking it out again, repeating the motion several time. Kyungsoo swears to the heavenly father above, if Jongin doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing, Kyungsoo no longer has faith in humanity.

“Why don’t we have some _fun?”_ Jongin says the last word lower, dropping an octave. Kyungsoo can’t help but moan out loud. He covers his mouth realizing what he had just done and Jongin gives him a dark smirk, eyeing him up and down. Suddenly Kyungsoo is extremely grateful that he let Baekhyun dress him, as the tight clothes were hugging him in all the right places. 

“What time do you _get off?”_ Jongin asks and Kyungsoo can’t help but blush deep red, at the double meaning of that sentence. He looks around the bar to see people starting to go home. It was probably around one in morning.

“I-In five minutes,” he says staring at the ground because he can’t face the other man in front of him without his pants becoming tighter than the already were. He turns away from the man and starts cleaning up the bar. He wakes up a passed out man sitting at the bar and before he can shield himself the man vomits all over him.

“Ick,” he says looking at the brown coloured vomit all over Baekhyun’s top. Before he can look for anything to clean himself with, a shirt is thrown over his head. It has a familiar smell to it and he looks up to see Jongin, shirtless, sweaty and looking straight at him. Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow at the other in confusion but the man only chuckles in response.

“I’ve gone home in less,” Jongin says standing up, still shirtless and his toned stomach is very distracting, not to just Kyungsoo, other people men and women are looking over at the man’s mouth-watering physique. “I’ll wait for you outside,” Jongin says winking and then disappearing out the club’s main entrance. Kyungsoo can’t help but watch him leave.

The shirt comes halfway down Kyungsoo’s milky thighs and that’s when he realizes how different, physically he is from the other male. He can still smell Jongin’s scent and his sweat through the fabric. The scent of Jongin’s skin was everywhere, it was i _ntoxicating._ Kyungsoo looks into mirror of the club’s bathroom, looking at how the shirt sat on his body. It made him look like he was a little kid trying to wear the big kids’ clothing. It made him scoff in dissatisfaction.

To say that Jongin had a different to Kyungsoo in his shirt would be the biggest understatement of the year. As soon as the latter got out the door he was pushed up against the outside of the club, Jongin creating a cage around him, the tanned male’s hands on each side of his head. He didn’t touch him or anything all he did was admire the way the shirt looked on the shorter frame.

“ _Your place or mine?”_ Jongin said growling slightly, leaning his face closer to Kyungsoo’s, their lips just brushing against each other’s gently. He’s still shirtless and short male can’t help himself, lightly trailing his fingers down the chest, glistening in the moonlight.

“Y-Yours,” Kyungsoo says, through half-lidded eyes and with just that look Jongin’s self-control breaks.  

For a college student, Kyungsoo notices that Jongin has quite a nice place. It’s tidy and has giant windows looking over the street below. But Kyungsoo hasn’t really been given much opportunity to admire the unfamiliar surroundings, because as soon as the pair made it into the apartment, Kyungsoo had a tongue shoved down his throat. The kiss had taken him by surprise but after getting over the initial shock he begins kissing back, his tongue meeting the others’ in a sort of dance. He doesn’t even notice Jongin lifting him up until he’s laid back against the island counter in the middle of the open kitchen.

When the first break away from each other, Kyungsoo is lying on his back against the marble counter top, trying to catch his breath and Jongin’s shirt has been pushed up a bit showing off his belly-button. Jongin is standing in between his thighs, Kyungsoo’s legs are still loosely locked around the tanned male’s waist.

With one hand, Jongin pushed the shirt up the small’s chest, touching all the smooth, milky skin. He stops pushing and lets the shirt rest just above Kyungsoo’s nipples. The shorter male gasped as the cold air hit the pink, sensitive nubs, he then made the mistake of turning to look at Jongin who was smirking at him, deciding where he should start.

“S-Stop staring! And hurry up!” Kyungsoo said finding a bit of confidence. Jongin only chuckled darkly in response leaning over a biting at the other’s lips. Whilst Kyungsoo was distracted by his talented mouth, Jongin took one of the nipples between his thumb and ring finger, pinching and tweaking it slightly.

Kyungsoo _mewled._

Yes, he knew that his nipples were sensitive but it was a combination of that and the fact that Jongin – the sneaky bastard, distracted him. Jongin took the sound as encouragement and tweaked the nub harder, kissing down the shorter man’s neck as well. Kyungsoo threw head back and arch his back against the counter trying to move his chest closer to the Jongin’s teasing hand and the hot mouth sucking deep marks onto his pale, unmarked skin.

Moving away for just a few seconds, Jongin stared at his work. There were deep purple and red mark littering Kyungsoo’s neck and both of the boy’s nipples were hard. To Jongin, Kyungsoo look like a masterpiece. But he needed more, he needed to taste the delicious boy again. Leaning back down this time Jongin focused most of his attention to the nipple that he hadn’t touched, licking around the nub with his talented tongue.

Kyungsoo was in heaven, he fisted Jongin’s dark hair with one hair and tried to find something on the counter to grip onto, with the other. He moaned loudly when the other started sucking the nipple, softly and then hard almost in a pattern. It drove the bartender crazy and he couldn’t do anything about it, he just had to lie there and take whatever Jongin was going to give to him.

Then Jongin stopped his ministrations completely, which makes Kyungsoo moan out frustration grinding his hips back against the others’. Trying to get some sort of friction. He stops when he notices his pants being taken off. Jongin pops the button open on the jeans, and kneeling down he takes the zipper pulling it down as well. Kyungsoo can only watch this through his own legs and he can’t look at the sight because as soon as Jongin gets the jeans down his thighs, he licks his lips.

**_This man is going to eat him up._ **

Kyungsoo moans loudly as his pants are taken off fully, mostly because he can now actually feel his legs. But he doesn’t even have the time to moan because Jongin is pulling off his boxers and licking at his erection. Kyungsoo doesn’t have a big dick which he’s actually happy about he finds it more convenient, and apparently so does Jongin because in a matter of seconds he’s hollowing out his cheeks and deep-throating him. Jongin hums against the base of the erection, making Kyungsoo’s whole body vibrate with pleasure. Soon the tanned boy creates a steady rhythm sucking hard at the base and then licking at the head. Jongin knows that the other boy is almost at his peak so he pulls off, much to Kyungsoo’s displeasure.

Suddenly they’re both on the floor, Jongin is lying down, shirtless with his jeans halfway down his legs and Kyungsoo is sitting upright his ass is directly on top of Jongin’s bulge through his boxers. The new position gives Kyungsoo a new thought, _He’s going to ride Jongin_ and he’s going to ride him until the other boy can’t feel anything else but his ass clenched around him.

Jongin chucks a small bottle at him and then waits for the show to begin. Kyungsoo catches the bottle in one hand, its lube, _strawberry lube._ He would laugh if he wasn’t concentrating on pouring liquid onto his hand, making sure to cover his fingers with enough. Hesitantly he strokes his rim with one finger, trying to get his body ready for the change of temperature. He hisses when he pushes on finger into himself, he’s tight. Has it really been that long? Jongin steadies him by gripping onto his waist. There is definitely going to be bruises there later, but right now Kyungsoo doesn’t care.

The pain comes when he pushes another finger into himself, Kyungsoo whimpers at the sudden intrusion but Jongin just runs his hands up and down his waist, soothing him. Slowly he starts scissoring himself, trying to find that one spot that will-

“Mmm- A-Ah!” Kyungsoo throws his head back, moaning loudly when he finds that sweet bundle nerves inside himself. He grinds back onto his fingers, wanting to feel that sensation again. Jongin digs his nails into his hips because, _fuck, that is probably the hottest thing he’s ever seen_ _and he just wants to fuck Kyungsoo into oblivion_.

Jongin flips them over so Kyungsoo is on his back, legs over Jongin’s shoulders. It takes Kyungsoo a minute to understand what’s happening before Jongin pulls his fingers out of him causing him to whimper at the force.

“ _Sorry,”_ Jongin mumbles taking off his own underwear, ripping open a condom and rolling it down, in one quick blur, “ _I just hold back anymore. You look too fucking good in my shirt and your voice is a sin.”_ After he says this he thrusts deep into the tight opening causing the Kyungsoo to claw at his back. They sit there for a while as the shorter boy tries to get some air back into his lungs, everything’s too good and Kyungsoo can’t take it.

“ _M-Move. Please.  Jongin!”_ He pleads locking eyes with the tanned male, they both have the same expression on their face. _Lust._

Unable to hold back after Kyungsoo moans his name, Jongin starts thrusting into the smaller boy creating an almost brutal pace. Jongin connects their lips together and everything’s messy, sloppy and he loves it. Tongues are met and Kyungsoo has saliva running down his chin but he doesn’t care they only he cares about is the other man and _sweet release._ When Jongin finds Kyungsoo’s sweet spot again he thrusts hard against it so it’s almost painful. But, Kyungsoo finds, that he likes the pain. Especially if Jongin causes it.

“Jongin! I-I’m coming!” Kyungsoo whimpers, his voice is so strained after moaning too loud and it hurt but everything sense is his body is overstimulated and all he needs is to give into the pleasure.

Kyungsoo swears he blacked out for a second when he came because it’s all too powerful and he screams Jongin’s name when he does, cum spraying up his chest. Jongin releases after a few more brutal thrusts. He growls Kyungsoo’s name when he does, pulling the boy closer.

After that, they have two more rounds of hot, sweaty sex. The second time, Jongin pushes Kyungsoo’s face into the couch as he fucks him from behind, Kyungsoo feels dominated and it’s amazing. Then the final round, Kyungsoo is pushed up against the window for everyone to see and it only adds to the experience because Jongin is behind him whispering possessive things into his ear as he fucks him, Kyungsoo’s erection rubbing against the window adding friction. Kyungsoo lost count on how many times he came but at the end of the day it doesn’t matter.

In the morning, Kyungsoo wakes up to a text from his boss, Luhan, telling him that he’s twenty minutes late for work. Looking around he sees that Jongin isn’t awake, locating his pants Kyungsoo winces as walk out of the bedroom.

Firstly he looks for a pen and then he looks for something to write on. He finds an old receipt with grease stains on it. He writes a note Jongin on the back of it.

_Dear Jongin,_

_I’m sorry I’m not here when you wake up. I wish I was though, unfortunately I had to go to work. Thank you for last night if you want to contact me here is my number._

_***-****-***_

_From_

_Kyungsoo._

He places the note on the counter, he blushes when he remembers the memories of last night when he was being pinned against that counter. Straightening out his clothes he left the apartment. It was hard walking back to his own apartment when he had a limp and his hair was a mess. It was almost like he had a sign above his head like ‘Just been fucked’.

Kyungsoo noticed a lot of discarded clothing on the ground once he entered his own apartment. He recognized most of it as being his roommate, Baekhyun’s clothes. He heard giggling coming from down the hallway.

“Baekhyun?” he yelled, walking towards the noises and wincing at the pain in his ass.

“In here!” Baekhyun replies. Once Kyungsoo reaches the doorway he notices the guy from last night, Chanyeol he thinks his name is. Baekhyun grins widely at him as he stares at Kyungsoo’s body.

“I see your plan finally worked, Baek,” Kyungsoo said motioning towards a shirtless Chanyeol sitting up in the bed. Baekhyun just laughs and points at his shirt.

“I see that your plan worked as well,” Baekhyun retorts causing Kyungsoo to look down and realize that he is still wearing Jongin’s shirt. He blushes a deep red and walks away from the lovers. He needed his morning coffee he was ready to take everything in.

As Kyungsoo puts on the coffee pot he feels his phone vibrate in his back pocket, fishing it out he beams at the message.

**To: Kyungsoo**

**From: Unknown Number –**

**7:29 am**

**Just woke up and I was a little disappointed that you weren’t here but I found ur note.**

**You wanna get breakfast later? My treat.**

**Jongin ;)**

Kyungsoo can’t help but smile as a thousand butterflies entered his stomach.

**To: Jongin**

**From: Kyungsoo –**

**7:31 am**

**I would love to.**

Jongin’s reply is instant and Kyungsoo can’t help himself as he squeals out of happiness.

Yeah, this the start of something good.

**Author's Note:**

> tragic.


End file.
